Danse avec les Serpentards
by Erzillie
Summary: Quand Drago Malefoy donne une leçon de danse à ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle, ça donne ça !


_Bonsoir ! Suite à une discussion avec Erzébeth Tépès, cette dernière m'a lancé un défi. Ce défi consistait à écrire le texte qui suit : imaginer Malefoy dispensant une leçon de danse à ses deux « gardes du corps ».Il y a quelques jours j'avais publié ce texte sur mon profil perso, mais je le remet ici, sur le compte qu'Erzébeth Tépès et moi avons créé en commun. Enjoy !_

_Je ne détiens aucuns droits sur l'histoire d'Harry Potter et ses personnages._

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour la relecture. _

Danse avec les Serpentards

En ce samedi après-midi, un calme inhabituel régnait dans le château de Poudlard. Tous les élèves semblaient occupés soit à leurs devoirs soit à faire des batailles de boules de neige dans l'imposant parc de l'école de magie.

Cependant, deux élèves, eux semblaient occupés à tout autre chose. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, car c'est bien d'eux dont il s'agit, avaient préféré rester dans leur dortoir. Le bal de Noël approchait, et les deux adolescents ayant renoncé à trouver une cavalière (ou au pire, à transformer deux Véracrasses en filles), ils avaient donc résolu d'aller au bal ensemble. Qui dit bal, dit danse évidemment. Et dans ce domaine comme dans bien d'autres, les deux élèves ne brillaient pas. Ils se marchaient sur les pieds sans arrêt et ne savait pas comment se tenir l'un l'autre pour bouger correctement. La tâche s'avérait d'autant plus difficile que, pour ne pas alerter leurs petits camarades, les deux garçons n'avaient pas mis de musique.

Les deux cancres des verts et argents en étaient là de leur apprentissage lorsque Drago Malefoy fit irruption dans la pièce. Le blond était venu se recoiffer après qu'une boule de neige perdue ne l'eut complètement décoiffé. A son entrée, Crabbe et Goyle se séparèrent précipitamment. Flairant une occasion de bien s'amuser, le prince des Serpentards autoproclamé usa de tout son pouvoir de manipulation pour faire avouer à ses deux gorilles ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ne pouvant résister à leur « maitre », les deux garçons avouèrent bien vite. D'abord hilare, le jeune Malefoy se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être essayer d'aider ses deux compères. Cela ne serait qu'une occasion de plus de leur montrer qui leur était supérieur et pourquoi. Lui qui avait assisté à bon nombre de diners et d'occasions officielles savait très bien danser.

Tout d'abord, il prit soin de verrouiller magiquement la porte afin que personne ne puisse être témoin de ce qui allait se passer. Puis, il fit apparaître un gramophone et un disque de musique classique. Avant d'enclencher la mélodie, il pria Goyle de s'avancer au centre du dortoir et de le prendre par la taille. Obéissant, Gregory s'exécuta non sans avoir écrasé les orteils du blondinet au passage. Ce dernier fit aussitôt taire les notes de piano et de violoncelle qui avaient emplies la pièce lorsqu'il avait enclenché la musique.

Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos… Lorsque l'on danse à deux, l'une des choses les plus importantes est la distance que l'on met entre les corps. Hors, cette notion semblait totalement étrangère à Goyle junior. Un moment il tenait Malefoy presque à bout de bras comme s'il était la chose la plus rebutante du monde, et l'instant d'après, il se rapprochait tellement de Malefoy qu'ils ne pouvaient pratiquement pas bouger. Après avoir réglé ce « détail », Goyle se laissa guider par le blond. Ce dernier avait l'impression de devoir faire bouger une pierre. On aurait dit un gros jouet magique qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre… Pathétique ! De toute façon, il ne pourrait rien en tirer de plus, on ne ferait jamais d'un Sombral un Centaure.

Après cette « leçon », Goyle s'assit sur son lit, docilement, comme un bon petit chien va dans son panier lorsque son maitre l'y envoie. Il avait cédé sa place à Crabbe. Plus grand, mais tout aussi pataud que son comparse, l'opération s'avéra autant difficile avec lui. En effet, la différence de taille entre lui et l'héritier des Malefoys n'arrangeait pas les choses. Si c'était possible, il semblait encore plus maladroit que Goyle. Il s'avérait que ses pieds étaient incapables de se mouvoir avec grâce ou même seulement avec un peu de coordination. Drago avait réussi à éviter que ses pieds ne rencontrent celui de son « gorille » lorsque l'incident se produisit… Crabbe s'emmêla les pieds à l'ourlet de sa robe de sorcier. Il chuta en arrière, entrainant avec lui Malefoy et tout deux tombèrent sur le lit de Goyle, ou plus exactement sur Goyle lui-même. Alertés par leurs cris, Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott firent sauter la porte du dortoir. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa pantois : sur le lit de Goyle, ce dernier ainsi que Crabbe et Malefoy n'étaient plus qu'un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Le blond eut beau se justifier, ses deux camarades de classe sortirent de la pièce en lançant joyeusement :

-T'en fais pas mon vieux, avec nous ton secret est bien gardé. Ça ne sortira pas de l'école !

Honteux, confus, le prétendu prince des Serpentards décida que plus jamais, même pour s'amuser, il n'aiderait qui que ce soit.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, cela me permettra de m'améliorer. More next time ! Bisous Tillie231  
_


End file.
